Second Child
by Jessiegal18
Summary: Kara is pregnant with her second child Noah complete with 9 month mini stories.
**Ok here is a another short story about my Favorite couple**

 **KARA AND WINN**

 **Kara POV**

I started to feel the mix of excitement and nervousness as I sat on the edge of the tub.

I rested my face in my hands as I kept looking at the time on my wrist watch.

Sighing I looked up to stare at the pregnancy test on the sink counter.

Checking the time one more to see that time was up.

Getting up I walked over to the sink to pick up the test.

POSTIVE, I am pregnant.

Smiling I placed my hands on my flat abdomen.

A baby, I can't believe it.

Winn is going to be so excited and happy.

After having Emma, Winn and I decide to try for another baby.

Emma is now 1 years old and is the joy of our eyes.

I always thought the most amazing feeling was flying but I was wrong, being pregnant beats flying.

Just being able to feel my baby grow from a little pea to a watermelon in only 9 months.

Coming back from my thoughts I heard Emma starting to cry.

After throwing the pregnancy test away, opening the bathroom door.

Emma crying only got louder, making a bee line for Emma's room.

Rushing in the nursery to pick up my baby girl, I could tell by the look on her face that she was ready to play.

After playing peek-o-boo not once or twice but five times with her.

I finally heard Winn car in the driveway, Emma being half kryptonian could hear her daddy opening the front door.

Emma with a smile on her face, she gets up from the floor and started a wobbly walk to the front door.

I started to follow her, feeling excitement running through my stomach.

We finally made it to the front door, Emma stood in front of it, with a huge smile on her face.

She started to twist her upper body, getting inpatient but she kept a smile on her face.

I smiled as I bend to sit on the second step, resting my elbows on my knees, resting my face in my hands.

FINALLY

Winn opened the door, squealing Emma ran to her dad.

He bends down to pick her up, pulling her into a huge hug.

Gigging he puts her back down; she turned towards the living room, staying where we can see her.

I got up and walked over to wrap my arms around his neck placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Hi honey how was your day." I said as he leaned to place his forehead on mine and closed his eyes

He answered my question with a groan.

"I was at work that all you need to know" he answered as he pulls back.

Sliding my arm to rest on his back as he slid an arm over my shoulders, we walked into the kitchen.

Breaking away from Winn, I walked to the counter to start getting dinner ready and cooked.

Winn takes a seat at the table, as my stomach starts rolling around when I started to cop up some celery.

Putting the knife down and putting a hand over my mouth and the other one on my stomach.

"Kara are you feeling ok" Winn asked getting halfway up from the table.

"Yes" taking my hands from my body to continue cutting up the celery.

Then like that my stomach started to roll and jump causing me to put a hand to my mouth and making a beeline to the nearest bathroom.

Coming out, I walked back to the kitchen.

Where I found Winn finishing making dinner, looking over I saw that Emma was in her highchair playing with her blocks, stacking them then knocking them down which caused her to laugh.

Walking over to Emma I bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

Paying no attention to me, she continues playing with her ABC blocks.

Winn turned, finally noticing me.

"Hey beautiful, is your stomach bothering you or are you catching something…the flu maybe" he says as he put the pork chops in the oven.

Walking over to stand next to Winn.

"It's the flu alright the baby flu" I said as he almost drop the plates on the floor.

He turned toward me with a smile on his face.

"Really are you sure. Are we pregnant again?" he asked with a even bigger smile on his face.

Matching his smile as I replied "yes we are"

I was gigging when he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up and set me down onto the counter where he leaned in to kiss me.

He placed his hands on my stomach, leaning down to place a kiss on it.

I placed my hand on top of his head, suddenly a weird thought popped into my head.

"Mm you know what sounds good, ice cream mixed with pickle juice.

I was answered by a groan and a squeal turned giggle by Emma.

 **Month 2**

Walking out of the bathroom stall at work and going over to the sink to wash my hands.

Looking in the mirror, I notice all the things that changed on my body.

My breasts got heavier and looking fuller.

I am beginning to develop a baby bump.

Putting my hands on my bump, smiling.

Knowing that a baby is growing in me.

After snapping back from my dream world, I made my way out of the restroom and back to my desk.

After sitting down I instantly could feel my feet swell up.

My hands have already swelled as much as they could.

"Hey honey, are you feeling ok" Winn said from his desk which is still across from mine.

He traded in all the toys for pictures of Emma and one of all three of us.

"Well my feet are falling asleep and swelling and my hands are swollen again so I can barely do my paper work, also I am craving peanut butter and pickle sandwich." I replied as I try to finish my paperwork.

Winn laughed in response "how about at lunch I buy you that sandwich" he said

"And a strawberry milkshake with pickles on top" I said as I walked over to his desk to place a kiss on his lips.

"Whatever you want, beautiful" he said as he placed his hands on my baby bump.

"KIERA!" we heard Mrs. Grant scream.

Groaning as I got up to see what Mrs. Grant needed I said "I wish that its lunchtime already"

 **Month 3**

It being my day off, I could be found sitting in our lazy boy chair reading a book to the little one that sitting on my lap, sucking on her thumb.

When we got to chapter 4, I notice that Emma had fallen asleep with her head resting on my baby bump.

I found myself lifting my head from the back of the chair.

I don't remember fallen asleep, looking down I notice that Emma turned herself around to lay her head on my chest with both her little hands holding onto my maternity baby on board shirt on both my baby bump sides.

Holding little Emma close to me, I got up to place her in her playpen.

Pulling her blanket over her, taking a deep breath and leaning back up.

Putting both hands on my back to try to rub the pain away.

Going back to the chair to sit down, I leaned down to pick up my little project that I started when I found out that I was pregnant again.

Placing both hands on the knitting needle, I started to hum as I laid the half done blanket on my bump.

When I heard Winn call out for me, my body started to get hot and a sense of need hit me.

Not wanting to wake Emma, I met Winn in the kitchen the last thought I had when I pulled Winn in for "I Need you" kiss was

"Oh my god he is sexy"

 **Month 4**

Sighing as I looked over at the alarm clock that was flashes

2:00pm.

Rolling over to lie on my side, to try and get comfortable.

Looking across me to see Winn stretched out on his stomach with a happy look on his face.

 _Lucky jerk here I am trying to get comfortable, look at him will you, it must be nice_ I thought as I got up and rolled over to only stare at the clock again.

Closing my eyes to try to get some sleep I heard my stomach rumble.

Getting up I walked out my bedroom, walking across the hall I looked in Emma room.

Walking over to the crib, looking in.

Emma was lying on her stomach with her little hands resting by her head.

I pulled the blanket over her, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

Walking out her room making sure that her door is cracked, I continued down stairs, my minding set on the kitchen.

Finally reaching my destination. I reset my mind on the fridge where Mr. Cookies and cream ice cream lives.

Finally getting my ice cream and my favorite wooden ice cream spoon, I sat down on the floor with my back leaned against the fridge.

When I got the first ice cream spoonful in my mouth I felt myself get more comfortable and relax.

Getting more comfortable, I looked down at my even bigger belly.

Rubbing one hand in a circle over my belly button, leaning my head back to lay it against the fridge, closing my eyes.

What seemed like seconds opening my eyes when I heard Winn walking toward the kitchen as he around the corner.

Still half asleep he walked over to the cabinet to get water cup, turning to head my way to the fridge.

Finally noticing me he jumped back in surprise.

"Kara what are you doing" Winn said as he lowered himself down to join me on the floor.

"Just enjoying some ice cream, want some?" I said as I offered the little ice cream tub to him.

"Well since its 5 in the morning how about I make you some breakfast" He said as he got up to walk to the cabinet to get the pancake mix and setting it on the counter.

Pushing my lips to together, pulling my eyes up pretending to serious thinking.

Winn laughed, still laughing as he reached his hands down to pull me to my feet.

Wrapping his arms around me, leaning his head down to place a kiss on my lips.

"Emma is up" I said as I used my super hearing to hear her start to cry.

"Ok you go get her I will start on breakfast" He says as he places another kiss on my lips.

"K" I said over my shoulder as I head out to get Emma.

 **Month 5**

Emma was busy playing with her toys; I was relaxing in a chair with a cup of watermelon flavored water watching her play.

"Honey, are you ready for the baby first ultrasound appointment." Winn said as he walked down stairs, straightening his shirt.

"Emma and I are ready" I replied as I bend down to pick up Emma.

Winn rushed over to help me come the rest of the way up.

"Are you ok" he asked with his hands firmly on my sides.

"Yeah I guess my gravity of center has shifted a little" I answered back

We finally got out of the house and into the car.

On the way Winn and I talked names while Emma played with her teddy bear.

After signing in and waiting for our name to be called

Finally the happy moment of the day came

I found myself on the long doctor table bed thing with my shirt pulled up and looking up at the computer screen, Winn was by my side holding Emma.

"There is your baby" the doctor said as she pushed the computer screen closer to us.

"Did you guys bring your blank dvd" the doctor asked

"Yes we did" Winn answered for me, reaching to take the disc out of my bag.

I just kept on staring at the baby on the screen.

"It's a boy" the doctor said

Both Winn and I smiled

"Isn't he beautiful" I said as I continue to stare at the screen

Month 6

"Winn it's not funny" I said as I walked through the front door.

We were just getting home from work.

Winn just laughed in responses

A smile came to my face when I heard the little giggles coming from the kitchen.

My smile only got bigger when I followed the sound to the kitchen.

Where I found Alex cooking dinner and Emma was in her highchair eating cheerios.

"How is my girl" I asked Emma as I placed a kiss on her head.

"What's not funny" Alex asked

"I wore two different shoes to work today because I can't see my feet" I answered

Not only was Winn still laugh but I soon heard Alex laughing right along with him.

"It's not funny" I replied mad.

"It's kinda funny" Winn said.

"Kara you got to have a sense of humor with this" Alex chimed in.

"I don't think my body could possible stretch anymore. My feet are swollen, my ankles are fat, and my back is one big constant ach and my stretch marks are k-WINN WILL YOU PLEASE STOP BREATHING DOWN MY NECK!"

Winn turned away from the open fridge door "I'm over here"

I glancing at Winn, he had his 'are you alright' face on.

"I am so sick of being pregnant" I said as I got up to join Winn at the open fridge door.

Grabbing a water bottle, Winn wrap his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"I know you are ready to hold this baby, I am too but he will come when he is ready." Winn whispered in my ear.

"I know I know you are right, I am ready for this baby now." I answered back.

Gasping I felt a hard kick to my stomach from within.

"Is the baby kicking" Alex asked as she walked over from Emma high chair to my side to lay a hand on my swollen stomach.

"Yeah at first it felt like a cricket running across my stomach, now it feels like someone is kicking me in the stomach." I explained.

Winn hand joined mine and Alex hand on my stomach to feel the little one inside.

Smiling as I felt a little foot connect with my hand.

'Maybe being pregnant is not so bad after all' I thought.

Month 7

Emma was siting contently on my lap with her head on my now huge stomach, her little hands kept rubbing my stomach.

"Are you excited about being a big sister" I asked Emma.

Emma smiled to answer my question.

"When this baby is born mommy is going to need your help to take care of it" I said to her

"Baby" she said as she lifted her head to smile at me.

"Kick" Emma said as she placed her hand on the spot the baby was kicking at.

"That is someone who can't wait to meet you." I told her

Emma slid off my lap to run to her toy chest where she got her favorite book.

"Book" she said as she climbed back on my lap to lay her head on the stomach again.

"Bambi huh, ok "

Month 8

Looking at the clock for the 20th time tonight, I started the struggling at getting comfortable so that I can go to sleep but no dice it was not happening.

It took 10 tries for me to get my legs to swing over the bed and rest on the floor, it took me 16 times to pull myself up without waking Winn, who was in a dead sleep.

Finally able to get up, I felt so uncomfortable and weighed down and mainly sore.

A thought popped into my head 'bathtub.'

After filling the tub and putting some bubbles in.

I got in and finally I felt comfortable, the pressure was gone and so was the soreness.

Closing my eyes I lean my head back to rest on the edge of the tub.

After what seemed like a minute, I felt someone shaking me.

Raising my head quickly and opening my eyes, I looked over at the person who had a hand resting on my arm.

Of course it was Winn, who was sitting on the stool that we keep next to the tub.

"Hey beautiful had trouble sleeping again" he asked.

"Yeah this feels so much better, if only I could spend the rest of my pregnancy in here" I said as I watched him rub his hand on my stomach.

"Uncomfortable huh" he said.

"Yeah extremely uncomfortable" I answered back

"Do you think that we will be able to manage another kid, we can barely handle taking care of Emma and work and supergirl stuff?" I asked

"Hey slow down Kara you are doing great and as I recall we had the fears when you were 8th month pregnant with Emma and see we made it work, we will do it again." He said to me.

After taking a couple breaths, I knew he was right.

"I know you are right, it's just-(sigh) I don't know Winn." I said as I covered his hand with mine over my belly button.

Winn lean his head in to place his mouth next to the belly.

"Hello sweetie its daddy, can you tell your mommy that everything is going to be ok." He said

As he continues to talk to the baby I couldn't help but feel like everything was going to be ok.

"Hey he's kicking, see he loves you already Kara, we are going to be fine." Winn said

Winn leaned up to place a soft but loving kiss on my lips.

Month 9

My hands came to rest on my now even huge stomach.

I was at home finishing up knitting baby Noah baby blanket.

The blanket color is dark blue mixed with a light blue.

Glancing up from my knitting to look over at Emma who was playing with her toy dolly's in her playpen.

I started to pick up the knitting needles from my lap when I felt a sharp pain and movement coming from my stomach.

Placing my hands against my stomach again, I started to rub my hands around in circles to calm little Noah down.

But the pain only got stronger and oddly sharper.

"Winn" I called

"WINN"!" I shouted

"Mama" Emma said as she crawls over and siting on her butt and raised her little cubby hands on my lap to pull herself into a standing position.

"Hey baby, Mommy is ok." I reassured her.

"WINN." I shouted even louder

I started to calm down when I heard Winn running down the stairs towards the living room.

"Hey what's up?" He asked as he walked in.

"What do you think?" I said as I started my Lamaze breathing.

"Oh ok stay calm I will go call the hospital and let them know we are on the way." Winn said as he pushed speed dial on his cell.

"Ok take your time I am fine…BUT HURRY." I said as the pain came and went.

After what seems forever we finally arrived at the hospital and got settled into a hospital room.

The contractions started to come faster.

Then the moment finally came when the doctor told me to push and I did.

After what seemed like forever and lot of pushing and screaming and feeling my lady business getting tore to pieces.

A baby cry sounded through the air.

Then the moment that I have waited for 9 months finally happened.

I got to hold my baby boy for the first time and I found myself getting lost in his eyes.

I knew then that I was never going to let this baby boy down, that I was going to be there for him forever.

"Look at him, he is beautiful." I said as I ran a finger down and up his cheek.

"He is wonderful babe you did amazingly." Winn said as he placed a kiss on my forehead and place his little pinky finger in Noah's little hand.

"Mama Dada" we both heard little voice say, we look over to see Emma being carried in by her Aunt Alex, who put Emma on the bed next to me.

Emma peeked over the blanket to meet her little brother.

Looking over my family, Emma looking at her sleeping baby brother in awe and Winn sitting next to me on the bed smiling at both of our babies, Alex took one picture and sent it to her mom, our mom.

Seeing all this I found that I felt truly happy.

 **THE END.**

 **Hey sorry it took so long, life happened. On top of that I experience my first writing block. Sorry about the delivery scene I never gave birth so I did the best that I could.**


End file.
